


Daddy Daughter Dances

by Gemonie03



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Cute, Don't @ Me, Father Daughter Dance, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, No Incest, that's gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemonie03/pseuds/Gemonie03
Summary: How each of the male heroes handles a daddy-daughter dance at their child's school.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Kotetsu

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many people outside of the United States know about Daddy-Daughter Dances, but I was watching a TV show one night that was talking about them and then... well... this happened.

Kotetsu was late. Not that it came as a surprise to Kaede, but still she had hoped that since he was the one insisting on going to this stupid dance that maybe, just this once, he would be on time. But of course the moment he was about to leave there was a bank robbery and of course Tiger and Barnaby had to be present. Then, of course Barnaby had to give him a lecture about proper timing when it came to activating his 1 minute, as though the blonde wasn't just repeating himself for the thousandth time. Then Saito and Ben had to get in on the scolding too and by the time he finally was set free he was already an hour behind schedule. Of course Kaede didn't know any of this.

All Kaede was aware of was the fact that the stupid Daddy Daughter Dance started in 10 minutes and her stupid father wasn't home yet. She had told him that she didn't need him to go. In fact she had said that she would be just as happy to go with Uncle Muramasa or even just not go at all. It had been Kotetsu who had vehemently insisted on them going together. And, just like so many other times in Kaede’s short life, he was the one to break their plans.

By the time the veteran hero finally made it to his mother's house the dance had started 30 minutes earlier. Kaede was not pleased. Especially since Kotetsu wasn't even dressed yet. She turned her nose up to him the moment he tried to explain. Muramasa had to drag him away and lock him in the bathroom to get him to stop groveling long enough to change.

Another 20 minutes later and the pair were out the door. Kaede still not talking to him and Kotetsu trying to bribe her with promises of Barnaby as a Prom date when she's old enough. The bribing kind of works, but she says she needs verbal and written contracts from Barnaby for her to actually forgive him. He sighs, but he figures that by the time Kaede is ready to go to Prom she probably won't remember this conversation. Hopefully.

Once they're at the dance hall, one of the PTA moms takes their pink tickets and pins a white carnation on Kotetsu while another mom puts a matching corsage on Kaede’s wrist. Kotetsu gives Kaede a grin as he takes her hand and they make their way inside.

Kaede is quick to ditch Kotetsu, finding several of her friends standing together and joining them. Kotetsu isn't alone for long though as several of the other dads recognize him from either their high school days or HeroTV, and quickly surround him. He's bombarded with questions; how is the hero business, how have you been holding up since Tomoe, why don't you get a normal job, does Kaede still live with your mom? And by the time the DJ announces for the girls to grab their dads, he’s socially exhausted. 

Kaede doesn't dance with him during that song, or the next one. In fact, Kaede spends pretty much the whole night ignoring him. He's not surprised, but he is a little hurt. After all pretty much all of her friends danced with their dads at least once. 

Kotetsu sighs as he leans against the wall towards the back of the hall. He checks his watch and notes the time, 9:50PM. The dance ends in ten minutes and then he can go home and drown his sorrows in a bottle of cheap whiskey. His hat falls over his eyes, and he's trying not to let the tears threatening to spill overflow. 

Somewhere the DJ announces the final dance of the night. It's a slow song, something about becoming a woman, but Kotetsu isn't really listening. Just when he thinks the tears are going to come, regardless of his wishes, he feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks up, expecting another moping father. Instead he meets nothing, so he readjusts his gaze and suddenly he's looking into big, brown eyes.

“Do you wanna dance?” Kaede asks, cheeks a little red, trying not to make too much eye contact.

“I'd be honored,” Kotetsu replies as he takes his daughter's offered hand. 

He spins her onto the dance floor and they shuffle in a slow circle. Kotetsu can’t stop grinning. His little girl is so pretty and reminds him so much of her mother that his heart almost can't take it. He spins her around to a chorus of giggles, and when he pulls her back in, he’s in love with the smile on her face. 

The song ends far too soon for Kotetsu, but something magical happens as the music dies down and the DJ announces the end of the dance. Kaede pulls him in for a hug, an actual hug that he didn't have to beg for.

“Thank you for coming with me, dad,” she says quietly, but he definitely hears it.

And then she's running off to say good night to her friends and he's standing alone with the dumbest grin on his face.


	2. Barnaby

Barnaby frowns at the flier his daughter has just handed him. “DADDY DAUGHTER DANCE!” It exclaims in large red letters across the top. He instantly doesn't like the idea, finds it creepy and a little discriminatory. He knows at least two of Emily's friends don't have fathers in the picture and he can't help but want to start a fuss with the school. But, when he looks down into too big, sparkling, green eyes, he tells her he'll think about it.

Kotetsu talks him into it.

“I went to one with Kaede when she was just a little older than Emily,” the older man states as he takes a bite of his hotdog, “it's not the most exciting thing in the world, but I bet she'll have a great time. Just do it, Bunny. They're not 10 forever.”

Barnaby decides that if he's going to do this, he's going to do it right. So, he takes Emily shopping for a new dress and lets her pick out a new suit for him. Buying the $1,000, red and black, pinstripe suit that his 10 year old picked out may not be the best financial decision he's ever made, but those huge, sappy, green eyes get him. Every. Single. Time. 

The day of the dance, he takes her to the salon and spa he frequents. They both get their hair, makeup and nails done. They then return home to get changed and just moments before they leave, their flowers arrive. He slips a corsage of pink and white roses on her wrist before pinning his matching boutonniere on his lapel. 

They get all kinds of looks as they head into the elementary school cafeteria. After all he is a celebrity and they are wearing over $2,000 in formal wear and flowers. The woman taking tickets gets a little flustered as she wraps the paper band around his wrist, but Barnaby just smiles and pretends not to notice.

Once inside, Barnaby remembers why he doesn't go to school events anymore. The other fathers don't exactly like him. In fact they actively try to avoid him as their daughters drag them up to be introduced to ‘Emily’s cool dad’. For his part, Barnaby puts on his best interview/public interaction face and manages to somehow get through the small crowd of fathers without embarrassing Emily too badly. 

After the parade of unfamiliar fathers of Emily's friends, a well known face appears along with a small ball of energy dressed in a rather voluminous blue dress. Keith waves as he and Jane make their approach. 

“Mr. Brooks! It's good to see you and again it is good!” the Wind Wizard greets them as his daughter glomps Emily.

The two girls chatter away, complimenting each other’s dresses and corsages, before heading out to the dance floor with a group of their friends. 

Keith and Barnaby make small talk as they keep an eye on the group of girls. It's been a few years since they've worked together, but they've gotten closer since the girls started elementary school together and became fast friends. Barnaby still struggles with keeping the conversation simple enough for Keith to follow without a bunch of footnotes, but he's gotten used to the repetitive nature of Keith's speech and has discovered that the other blonde does, in fact, have a deeper side. 

The first slow dance is announced and both Emily and Jane bounce up and take their fathers by the hand. Barnaby allows himself to be dragged out. He can't help but smile at the way Emily's blonde curls have managed to escape from their prison of bobby pins and hairspray, and when she finally reaches her destination, that smile grows tenfold when she turns around and beams at him with the happiest look he's ever seen on her face. 

The two spin and swirl around the dance floor as the music rises around them. Emily giggles and laughs as Barnaby spins her out and then back in, ending the song in a dip. And then she's bouncing back to her friends and he's headed, with Keith in tow, to the refreshments table. 

The night goes on in similar fashion. For all the fast songs the girls group up and Barnaby and Keith entertain themselves with way too sweet fruit punch and store bought cookies. Then, when the slow songs come on, the girls collect their dads and head out to be twirled around. 

By the end of the night Emily is tired. Her kitten heels have been ditched under a table in the back along with Barnaby and Keith’s jackets. She’s leaning heavily against Barnaby as the final song comes to a close and as soon as it ends he sweeps her up in his arms. He collects their things and wishes Keith a good night as he carries her out to the car. 

She sleeps through the drive, and doesn't even wake as he carries her into her room. He lays her in her bed before running to the bathroom to get a makeup remover cloth. He cleans her face and tucks her into bed, dress and all. With a quick kiss to the forehead, he’s standing and heading to the door. Just as he flips out the lights she stirs a little.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Emily?”

“Love you lots,” and then she's asleep again.

Barnaby slips out of the room with a smile on his face. He owes the Old Man a drink.


	3. Keith

Keith had known about the dance for months. After all he attends every PTA meeting and was part of the group that voted yes to it in the first place. He knows when the fliers go out in the kids folders and he knows that Jane is lying to him when he asks her if there's anything she may have forgotten to bring home.

So, he waits. He doesn't want to push the issue. He wants her to ask him to go with her. He's been planning this for months and in his perfect scenario she asks him, all cute and shy and big blue eyes. But the dance is three days away and she still hasn't said anything at all about it. 

That night his SO sits her down and asks her about it. Keith doesn't want to eavesdrop, but he stands outside the kitchen door anyway. 

“Dances are stupid,” he hears Jane say in that petulant ten year old way, “And every time dad goes to a school thing he's so embarrassing!”

Keith's a little heart broken at that. After all he doesn't mean to be embarrassing. He just acts like himself and the other parents seem to like him well enough. Plus, since his retirement, the other kids always seemed to think it was pretty cool that he was a hero. So what if he's always the loudest at her volleyball games or if he, one time, gave her a standing ovation in the middle of her fourth grade play. It was one time. 

He sighs as he looks at the dress he bought her. The massive fluff of blue tulle could always be a birthday gift, and the matching vest, tie and pocket square set can always be returned. 

He doesn't sleep well that night. In fact he tosses and turns so much his SO kicks him out of bed. So, he takes John Jr. for a late night run, and hopes that he'll be tired enough to pass out on the couch when he returns. 

The next morning he's awoken by tiny fingers poking him in the face. His oldest, Jason, is quietly watching TV on the floor while Jane sits on her knees facing him, the poking culprit. When his eyes finally open, she presses a tattered flyer into his face. He instantly recognizes it.

Keith can’t stop the grin that comes over him. 

The night of the dance he gives Jane her dress. She doesn't really like it, she’s really more of a tomboy, but she agrees to wear it as long as she gets to wear her high top blue sneakers under it. All is agreed to. 

They stop by the 24 hour florist, one Keith is rather familiar with, and he lets her pick out a corsage and boutonniere for them. They're orange and yellow and they don't exactly match their attire, but they seem to make Jane happy. 

When they arrive at the elementary school cafeteria, the PTA moms all fuss over him. After all he's the handsome, exhero dad who always shows up for every fundraiser and sporting event. He has quite the following. 

Jane seems anxious as they wrap the paper band around her wrist and she bolts into the decorated cafeteria the moment she's released. Other girls and their dads greet them with smiles and small talk and Jane talks excitedly about her next volleyball match. She's the team’s ace after all. 

A few moments later Keith notices Barnaby and his daughter Emily enter the room and, for a moment, it seems as though everyone gravitates towards the two blondes. Keith waits until the crowd around them thins out before he points them out to Jane. She's quick to bounce up to the pair and pounce on Emily with a hug. The two girls chatter away for a few moments before the music starts and they run off to dance with a group of their friends. 

Barnaby has grown on Keith since their daughters started hanging out, and he kind of hopes that maybe one day Jason and Emily will fall in love and they'll be in laws. One big happy family like they were in their hero days. Of course he hasn't told Barnaby that, as the other blonde is fiercely protective of his little girl. 

When the girls come up to collect them for their first slow dance, Keith is beaming. He can't help the grin on his face as Jane takes his hand in hers and places her other on his bicep. They shuffle in a circle for a moment before it starts to get a little windy in the dance hall. 

“Dad! No powers!” Jane shouts.

Keith clears his throat and tries to contain himself. It's always been difficult to keep his NEXT abilities in check when he gets too excited. 

The dance ends and Jane is off again, collecting Emily and their other friends to dance some more. Keith follows Barnaby to the concessions table and the two make small talk in between dances and cookies. 

As the final dance for the night is called, Jane collects Keith for the final time. They dance around in their little shuffled steps for a minute before Jane starts glowing blue. Suddenly she's eye level with her father, both wide eyed and a little shocked at the turn of events. He keeps a firm hold on her, so she won't float away, but can't contain the roar of laughter that bubbles up in him. He twirls her around in the air before he pulls her to him. She stops glowing as she wraps her arms around his neck and he catches her before she can fully fall. 

“I'm a NEXT,” she says in awe, looking up at him with blue eyes that match his own.

“I'm so proud, and again so proud!” he exclaims, hugging her close. 

She wriggles free from him and lands gracefully on the floor beside him. He can tell she's looking for Emily, but Barnaby has already scooped her up and started collecting their things. 

Jane bounces over to the table, Keith close behind, but she doesn't get the chance to tell her best friend what she just discovered as Barnaby is waving goodbye and carrying the blonde out of the building. Jane looks a little upset, but she quickly rounds on her father.

“I'll tell her tomorrow,” she sighs, “but can we get ice cream to celebrate?”

Keith grins as he gives her a thumbs up in affirmation.


	4. Antonio

Antonio wasn't expecting to go when Alice brought home the flyer for her high school’s annual Father's Day Father Daughter dance. After all, he’s the step dad, and, while her parents are no longer married, her biological father is still in the picture. Plus, he’s pretty sure she hasn't forgiven him for marrying her mom. In Vegas. After knowing her for a week. Well, most of a week.

Antonio tries to be excited for Alice. Her father has agreed to escort her to the dance, and even take her for a fancy dinner beforehand. She's purchased a new dress, one Antonio thinks makes her look far older than her 16 years, and she's arranged for flowers to be delivered the day of. 

The dance is all she talks about for weeks. She never gets to spend any time with her father and the fact that he has promised to clear his busy schedule for the night makes her giddy. 

Antonio tries not to be jealous. He keeps reminding himself that she isn't his daughter. Even though the one thing he has always wanted was a family, he knows that this is not his moment. He offers to pay for the flowers though. It's the least he can do.

The night of the dance comes and Alice looks absolutely stunning. Her soft, white dress hits at her knees and perfectly contrasts her dark hair. Her mother helped with her makeup and the natural looking pallet they chose accents her dark eyes and makes them shine. She's truly a sight to behold. Antonio is completely in awe. 

Unfortunately there are reasons that Alice’s mother and father are no longer together, and one of them rears its ugly head. It's two hours past the time her father had promised to pick her up for dinner. They've called and texted him many times, but he never answered. 

Alice is patient. It's one of her many good qualities, but nearing the end of hour two she starts to get upset. Antonio doesn't know how to handle this kind of thing, especially when her NEXT powers flare up and suddenly she's strong enough to rip a phone book in half. She's crying, she's yelling, and she's breaking things. Her mother tries to talk her down, but there's nothing she can say to convince Alice to calm down. 

Antonio jumps into action. He sprints up to his room and manages to pull out a suit from his sponsor gala days. He quickly changes, makes sure he remembered to shave that morning and sprints back down the stairs. He activates his powers just before the kitchen table smashes into him, and then grabs a hold of Alice’s wrists. 

She's strong, incredibly so, but not as strong as him. She fights against the hold he has on her, but, when she realizes it's pointless, she deactivates her powers and slides to the floor. She's crying, body wracking sobs.

“He hates me!” she screams between sobs. “It's because I'm a freak! I hate it!”

Antonio kneels down before her and pulls her to his chest. She sobs into his white tux shirt, clutching his jacket and getting her makeup everywhere. He rubs her back, shushing her and promising that her father doesn't hate her. Finally she calms down. The sobs now hiccups and sniffles. He pushes her back from him, so that he can look into her red, puffy eyes.

“Alice, I know I'm not much and you don't really like me, but I would be honored if you would be my date to the dance this evening,” he says as he rubs his thumb at the trail of mascara running down her cheek. 

She looks a little surprised at first, and then the tears come back and Antonio starts to worry that he's done something wrong. But then she's hugging him and chanting yes over and over again. 

They straighten up. Her white dress is ruined, covered in God knows what and torn in several places, but she finds a pink dress with black polka dots and a small petticoat that looks just as sweet. Her mother redoes her makeup and helps her to fix her hair while Antonio tries to find another white tux shirt that doesn't gape too badly at the buttons. 

By the time they leave, they look great and he makes sure he tells her how beautiful she is. 

At the dance they get some strange looks. After all, she’s been in the same class as many of the other girls there since she was little. They know what Alice’s father looks like, and Antonio doesn't come even close. But Alice doesn't seem to mind the stares and even manages to hold a conversation with Antonio.

Several of her friends approach them, asking where her father is and inquiring as to where her new dress was. Alice holds strong. She smiles and politely tells them that something came up, but Antonio was kind enough to fill in. The girls look skeptical, after all Antonio is well over six feet tall and probably weighs as much as the group of girls together, but they accept the explanation and ask Alice if she would like to join them. She looks to Antonio, who nods, and then she's off dancing with her friends. 

He doesn't expect her to come back for the slow dances, but she does. Every. Single. One. He's awkward on his feet, having never been graceful, but they manage to sway back and forth to the music without him ever even stepping on her toes. 

He learns things about her as they dance. He knew she was in the flag corp, but he hadn't realized she was the captain. He knew she was a power type next, but he hadn't realized she could only use her powers when she cries. He knew she was a good student, but he had no idea she was number one in her class. 

At the end of the evening, Antonio is feeling pretty good. He feels like they've bonded, like maybe they aren't just two people who live together anymore. 

He takes her out to eat, since neither of them had dinner. It's not the five star affair her father had planned, but the diner has pretty good food and the booths are big enough for Alice to put up her sore feet. 

By the time they've finished eating, Alice's mom is calling to make sure they're alright. Antonio tells her they're just great and lets her know that they'll be home shortly. Then they hop back in his truck for the short ride home.

Alice doesn't say anything on the ride home. Antonio is sure she's tired, it's been a long day, so he doesn't push. Once they get home and he's shut off the engine he looks at her. She doesn't move to get out, so Antonio doesn't either. 

“Thank you,” she finally says, “I know I reacted poorly this evening, and it was terribly uncool of me. I'm, I'm sorry, Antonio.”

“It's okay, kiddo,” he grunts, “I remember how hard it was to be a teenager with NEXT powers. I was 17 before I made some friends that weren't just following me around because I could beat the shit out of them. My parents were afraid of me, and I just didn't know how to act. Thankfully, I met Wild Tiger and his wife, and they managed to set me straight, but I was on a pretty rocky path before that.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, I was an ass,” he laughs a bit at his own expense.

She frowns. 

“Well, you're not now,” she looks at him and a smile crosses her face.

He smiles at his steering wheel before he looks over to her. 

“Antonio, um,” she looks away shyly, taking a deep breath before meeting his gaze again, “can I, maybe, call you… dad?”

He looks at her in surprise before a light blush settles over his cheeks.

“Y-yeah, I would like that.”

She beams at him before she wraps her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He returns the gesture as best he can at the awkward angle. And then she's pulling away, hopping out of the truck and running into the house. 

He does a celebratory fist pump before heading in himself.


	5. Ivan

Ivan is informed by his SO that he will be taking their only child to her fourth grade class’ Daddy Daughter Dance and Charity Auction, and that they will have a good time or else.

Scheska, unfortunately, managed to inherit Ivan’s lack of self esteem, self deprecating personality, and mumbling habit. All of which have caused more than one call home from her teachers worrying about her lack of social skills and inability to make friends.

Ivan isn't worried. After all he was the same way, and he made plenty of friends. He even managed to find someone, fall in love and have Scheska. He figures she’ll be fine. Assuming, of course, she comes across some extroverts who wish to adopt her, like he did.

Ivan’s SO doesn't want to take that chance.

Ivan has no idea what he's doing. He takes Scheska dress shopping, enlisting Karina for help. Karina makes her try on several dresses, but nothing seems to speak to her. Eventually, Karina manages to talk her into a soft pink number with black lace overlay, but she fidgets uncomfortably, and Ivan is unsure if she really likes it. They buy it anyway, along with matching tie, vest and pocket square for Ivan.

The day of the dance Scheska is quiet. Even for her. Ivan can tell she doesn't really want to go, but his SO is pushing them out the door and tells them not to come back until the dance is finished. 

Once they arrive and their hands are stamped, they enter the hall. Ivan feels invisible. There are groups of dads chatting and groups of girls already dancing, but Ivan and Scheska decide to claim a table at the back of the hall. They get some snacks and sit and munch while they watch. 

Scheska looks a little envious of the groups of girls, but she doesn't try to join them. She just sits like a lump, fidgeting with a bit of lace on her dress. 

When the first slow song comes on and most of the girls pair up with their dads, Ivan looks at her, but doesn't say anything. She has a far away look on her face and he isn't sure as to whether or not he should interrupt her thoughts. 

The night passes painfully slowly. After all, people watching isn't exactly fun, and neither of them are in their element. 

“Daddy?” Scheska asks at the halfway point, “Is there something wrong with me?” 

Ivan is a little taken aback. 

“Of course not, why would you think that?” he asks with concern. 

“This doesn't seem like fun to me, but everyone else seems to enjoy it.”

Ivan frowns. 

“This isn't really my idea of fun either,” he tells her, trying to look reassuring, “but we should try and make the most of it right?”

She nods and looks down at her hands in her lap. 

Ivan decides that it's time to get them on their feet. He stands and takes Scheska’s hand in his, leading her out to the dance floor. It's not a slow song, and most of the other dads are off on the sidelines watching, but Ivan doesn't let that deter him. 

He starts by twirling her around. Then he starts to improvise a kind of swing routine. She allows him to push her out and pull her back in, and by the time he's spinning her again, a small smile is starting to grace her face. They dance through a few songs and by the time they stop for water, Scheska actually looks like she might be enjoying herself. 

Ivan is about to ask her if she wants to go out again when a girl from her class approaches them. The girl smiles and waves, introducing herself and her father.

“I like your dress, Scheska,” she says as she takes Scheska’s hand in her own, “would you like to go dance for a bit?” 

Scheska looks surprised at the turn of events, but gives the girl a small nod. The girl lights up and quickly drags Scheska away. 

“She's wanted to ask her to dance all night,” the girl's father says as he turns to Ivan, “I think she's got a little crush. All she talks about at home is Scheska, the pretty girl with the violet eyes.”

Ivan smiles a bit at that. He knew there was nothing to worry about. 

He spends the rest of the night watching Scheska and the girl dance while he speaks with her father. 

The girls don't come up for the last slow song. Instead they pair up with each other and sway back and forth in a small circle. The smile on Scheska’s face warms Ivan’s heart. He knew he had nothing to worry about.


End file.
